ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Song
How Song joined the Tourney She traveled along with her group of four dancers and tried to get Po to invite her to the Jade Palace. She is very lady-like in dropping her handkerchief; however, Po doesn't notice this. When they get back to the other ladies, Su finally asks if they can stay at the Jade Palace, where they perform for the Furious Five and steal Master Shifu's Dragon Chalice given to him by Master Oogway. When Po infiltrates the camp to retake the chalice, he is outnumbered when Song comes to his aid. After Su is defeated, Song takes her place as leader of the Ladies of the Shade, hoping to put them on the good path. After taking leadership of the Ladies of the Shade, Song took the group on a tour of West City. Performing at a strip club, Song was sighted by Tien Shinhan, first accepting her friendship. Will their friendship be complicated when they read the news of Su bribing her way out of Chorh Gom? Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Spins her umbrella behind her. After the announcer calls her name Raises her umbrella and swings it down, then swings it diagonally left, then twirls and swings her umbrella right as the camera zooms saying "As long I don't have to pick him up." Special Moves Umbrella Gun (Neutral) Song shoots miniature umbrellas out of her umbrella at her opponent. Swirling Rain (Side) Song spins her umbrella outward, rapidly hitting her opponent. Dancing in the Rain (Up) Song glides upward on her umbrella whipping her tail. Pole Umbrella Kick (Down) Song uses her umbrella like a pole to spin kick, then kick upward, then drop her feet on the opponent. Spectacle Performance (Hyper Smash) Song swings her umbrella onto her opponent's head, then does a graceful dance while lashing her umbrella on the opponent six times, then spins leaving the opponent confused. When he looks at her, she winks and tail whips then kicks him/her away. Shady Party (Final Smash) Song gather three girls from the Ladies of the Shade and they pounce the opponent. After this, a cinematic plays with Song and ladies dancing gracefully using the umbrella. The opponent is dazzled by this. But after fifteen seconds, the other spotted black, gray, and white leopards throw their umbrellas at the opponent, hitting their frontal, then Song slams her umbrella on him/her head, then bat-swings her umbrella, knocking the opponent away. The leopards then pose with Song holding her umbrella outward as the crowd cheers. Victory Animations #Song spins her umbrella two times, then poses on the ground holding the umbrella at her side saying "Well, that's good, because I wanted to say..." #Song flips forward and jumps onto her open umbrella saying "Something I will always treasure." #Song drops to the ground and two gray and white leopards appeard beside her then she says "Show's over, time to go home y'all!" then the Ladies of the Shade blow kisses. On-Screen Appearance Rides her umbrella to her point and says "I was talkin' about me." Trivia *Song's rival is a three-eyed Z Fighter who was once Master Shen's pupil, Tien Shinhan. *Song shares her English voice actress with Numbuh III, Lara Flower, Amy Wong, Ariados, Bai Li and Ming. *Song shares her Japanese voice actress with Sindy Sauernotes. *Song shares her French voice actress with Queen Merelda, Zofis of the Koko and Zofis pair, Hanbei Takenaka and Pericci. *Song shares her German voice actress with Naoto Shirogane, Sunny Sunshine and Apple White. *Song shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Dai Goroh, Chan Agi (in Re-GZ), Ulala, Gorebyss, Anri Misugi, Kamika, Princia Ramode and Phoebe. *Song's select pose resembles Ginchiyo Tachibana's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters